home_934fandomcom-20200213-history
Triple As
Triple-As is a musical-drama that takes place in a fictional school, Arpeggio Academy of the Arts, in the fictional town of Gafston, Virginia. It focuses on the students of Arpeggio Academy of the Arts, who refer to themselves as the Triple As, and their trials and tribulations as they navigate both the pressures of high school as well as their pressures to succeed in their chosen performing arts careers. The show's first season received critical acclaim, and it is positioned to be a long-running show. Plot The first season starts off with Meg Nairon (Avitus 934) arriving at Arpeggio Academy of the Arts in a beat-up car with the word HOME in peeling letters on the side of it. The audience quickly learns that, unlike most of the students at AAA, who are there on their parents' dime, Meg made it into the academy on merit alone. A 100-point "troubled teen," the first season focuses on Meg trying to make the best of her second chance at the Academy as she fights to be accepted by her elite classmates. Characters Meg Nairon The main character of Triple As, Meg is a 14-year-old freshman at the start of the first season. She starts school a month behind her peers with a reputation as a "bad girl." A 100-point teen from a local children's home, Meg initially does little to repute the troubled teen image most of her peers have of her. She drinks, she smokes, and she doesn't seem to take her classes seriously, all of which is especially annoying to classmates who are working their butts off to be there. Meg is undoubtedly talented, both as a dancer and as a singer, and classmates get even more upset with her as she lands major rolls with seemingly little effort. Only as the show continues do you get more of Meg's backstory, through the use of frequent flashbacks, and understand her character more. We learn that Meg was purchased when she was five specifically so that she could babysit the children of her new mother's boyfriend. Despite that, and the fact that she was badly abused throughout her childhood, she grew attached to her younger siblings. Then, when she was twelve, her mother and stepfather got divorced, and he wouldn't let her see her siblings anymore. Her mother's abuses worsened until, when Meg was 13, she fought back. Her mother died, and while the death was ruled self-defense, Meg--now an orphan--was put in the basement and deemed "violent." Through all of it, dancing and singing were the only things that kept her company. She was lucky that the man who ran her new Home was the younger brother of the Headmaster of AAA and was able to get her in on scholarship. Though she pretends not to care about the school or the people around her, the truth is that she suffers from some learning disabilities that make the actual school part of AAA hard for her, but she practices her dancing and singing late into the nights. Barkley Ohms A boy in Meg's class, he's positioned early on as a potential romantic interest for Meg. Barkley is also in dance, and the two often take the lead rolls in numbers. Off stage, he's a prankster, and he annoys Meg and picks on her from early on. As the show continues, we learn that Barkley has been working hard at dancing his whole life, but that while his mother is supportive, his father has no use for a nancy-boy. In fact, Barkley's dancing is one of the major causes of his parents' divorce. His father has never been to a show. Trisha Woods One of the mean girls, 16-year-old Trisha bullies Meg early on and tries to keep the school positioned against her. Not naturally talented, Trisha works harder than most of the other kids there, trying to live up to the legacy her famous parents left behind at the school. She sees Meg as a major threat. Daphne Woods 14-year-old Daphne starts the first season out helping her older sister sabotage Meg at the school, but as the season continues, Daphne finds herself reluctantly attracted to her new classmate--both as a friend and potentially as something more--and struggles to continue bullying her. However, when she refuses, she finds herself on the other end of Trisha's bullying.